Verschwörung der Schatten
Verschwörung der Schatten (engl. Rise of Shadows, kurz RoS) ist die elfte Erweiterung für Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, welche am 9. April 2019 veröffentlicht wird. Euch erwarten 135 neue Karten, unzählige Verbesserungen am Spiel – darunter auch Arena-Rotationen – und brandneuen Mechaniken! Beschreibung Es tut gut, böse zu sein! Hearthstones berüchtigtste Schurken haben sich zur Liga von Ü.B.E.L. zusammengeschlossen! Diese Vereinigung der finsteren Fieslinge hat einen heimtückischen Plan ausgeheckt, um Dalaran auszunehmen. Einmal ein Bösewicht sein! Schau an, schau an. Wer hat sich denn da in unser Versteck verirrt? Nun steht nicht so da wie vom Donner gerührt! Dachtet ihr ernsthaft, ihr hättet uns besiegt? Narren! Ü.B.E.L. wird immer triumphieren! Wartet nur, bis ihr das wahre Ausmaß unseres diabolischen Plans erfahrt. Aber pssst, das ist noch streng geheim! Wobei, wo wir davon reden ... wir suchen noch Lakeien und ihr scheint die nötigen Qualifikationen mitzubringen. Was meint ihr? Schließt ihr euch der dunklen Seite an? Anküdigung Könnt ihr es fühlen? Verbotenes Flüstern, vom Wind getragen. Das Ächzen einer aufs Äußerste gespannten Sprungfeder. Das Klimpern gestohlener Münzen, die unter Kerzenlicht gezählt werden. Das ferne Quaken eines Froschs … mit einem Hexenhut? Etwas Übles ist unzweifelhaft im Gange, und es hat seine Augen auf die mystische schwebende Stadt Dalaran gerichtet! Berüchtigte Übeltäter aus der Geschichte von Hearthstone sind dem Ruf von Erzbösewicht Rafaam (aus der Erweiterung Die Forscherliga) gefolgt und haben sich unter einem alles andere als subtilen, dafür umso treffenderen Namen vereint: die Liga von Ü.B.E.L! Darunter befinden sich Doktor Bumm (aus der Erweiterung Dr. Bumms Geheimlabor), Madame Lazul (aus der Erweiterung Das Flüstern der Alten Götter), König Togwaggel (aus der Erweiterung Kobolde & Katakomben) und Hagatha die Hexe (aus der Erweiterung Der Hexenwald). Hearthstone Heroes: Fünfter Bösewichte der neuen Hearthstone-Erweiterung geleakt Nachdem sie jahrelang alleine gearbeitet haben und ihre Pläne vereitelt, durchkreuzt, zerschlagen und untergraben wurden, haben diese meisterhaften Fieslinge ein Komplott gesponnen, das ihnen endlich die hochverdiente Anerkennung für ihre teuflischen Taten einbringen soll! Ihr Ziel? Die magische schwebende Stadt Dalaran … Was ihr in den Schatten machen werdet * LAKAIEN - Was wäre eine Truppe von übelwollenden Meisterhirnen ohne ein paar entbehrliche Handlanger, die ihre Pläne umsetzen? Wir stellen vor: Lakaien! Lakaien werden von Ü.B.E.L.-Karten erzeugt, und landen auf eurer Hand. Sie sind Diener mit den Werten (1/1), die zwar nicht besonders stark sind, aber beim Ausspielen ordentlich austeilen können. * PLÄNE - Die Mitglieder der Liga von Ü.B.E.L. haben zwar beschlossen, zusammenzuarbeiten, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgen. In Verschwörung der Schatten weihen sie euch sogar in ihre fiesen Pläne ein! Wir stellen vor: Pläne! Pläne sind mächtige Zauber, die sogar noch mächtiger werden, je länger ihr sie in der Hand haltet. Ein guter Plan braucht Weile, aber es zahlt sich auf jeden Fall aus, abzuwarten! * BEKANNTE MECHANIKEN - Die gemeingefährlichen Bösewichte vergangener Erweiterungen greifen auf ein paar altbekannte Tricks zurück. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch an die verbotene Magie aus Das Flüstern der Alten Götter … Das ist nicht die einzige Karte aus Verschwörung der Schatten, die euch an längst vergangene Zeiten erinnern wird. Schaut also immer wieder vorbei, um auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben! Die Verteidiger von Dalaran: Zwillingszauber Die heldenhaften Verteidiger von Dalaran verstehen sich bestens darauf, eindrucksvolle Zauber mit mächtigen Effekten zu wirken … manchmal sogar zweimal … Wir stellen ein neues Schlüsselwort vor: Zwillingszauber! Zwillingszauber sind Zauber, die eine Kopie von sich selbst auf eurer Hand erstellen, nachdem sie gewirkt wurden, sodass ihr sie jederzeit ein zweites Mal einsetzen könnt. Wendet das Kampfgeschick zu euren Gunsten, und wendet es dann noch einmal! Zwillingszauber sind nicht die einzigen Werkzeuge im Arsenal der Verteidiger, um sich diese Bösewichte vom Hals zu schaffen. Die Bürger von Dalaran haben sogar ihre unerschütterlichen Handwerker für die Verteidigung der Stadt rekrutiert. Änderungen in der Arena Mit Verschwörung der Schatten beginnt in der Arena eine regelmäßige Rotation der verfügbaren Karten aus aktuellen und vergangenen Erweiterungen. Zu Beginn sind alle verfügbaren Karten etwas … ÜBEL! angehaucht. Diese Sets werden in der Arena bei der Kartenauswahl verfügbar sein: * Basisset * Klassisches Set * Der Fluch von Naxxramas * Das Flüstern der Alten Götter * Die Straßen von Gadgetzan * Der Hexenwald * Verschwörung der Schatten Haltet die Augen nach weiteren Informationen zu der Rotation in der Arena offen! Der Große Coup Der Große Coup (engl. Dalaran Heist) ist ein Soloabenteuer in mehreren Kapitel, welches im Rahmen der Erweiterung "Verschwörung der Schatten" am 16.05.2019 veröffentlicht wurde. Kapitel 1: Die Bank von Dalaran Erzbösewicht Rafaam hat eine handverlesene Liga von gemeingefährlichen und größenwahnsinnigen Superschurken zusammengestellt, um seinen bislang teuflischsten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen – die magische Stadt Dalaran zu stehlen! Als kleiner Handlanger in Rafaams Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. werdet ihr euch durch die Straßen, Türme und Abwasserkanäle von Dalaran kämpfen und sicherstellen, dass jeder Teil des Plans aufgeht. Oder zumindest werdet ihr für Ablenkung sorgen, während die Schurkenliga ihre fiesen Ziele verfolgt. Womit fangen wir also an … Unser erstes Ziel – die Bank von Dalaran. Alles glänzt und funkelt! Laut Togwaggel zahlt es sich nur dann aus, im Kampf gegen die Verteidiger von Dalaran Leib und Leben (und Kerze) aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn er dadurch seinen Lebenstraum verwirklichen kann … tonnenweise Beute anzuhäufen! Deshalb schnappt er sich seine Handlanger und macht sich auf den Weg zur kostbarsten Schatzkammer im ganzen Land … der Bank von Dalaran! Bei so einer Rauferei im Tresor liegen bestimmt genügend Ressourcen herum, mit denen ihr euch zum Sieg schmuggeln, schmieren und schlawinern könnt. Zu Beginn jedes Matches in der Bank von Dalaran liegt eine „Kiste voll Gold“ auf dem Spielbrett, die euch (und eurem Gegner!) zwei Münzen gewährt, wenn sie zerstört wird. Damit könnt ihr euch schnell einen Vorteil verschaffen, aber seid vorsichtig, dass eure Gier nicht nach hinten losgeht! Hearthstone: Passt auf, das ist der Plan: Kapitel I und II von Der Große Coup (15.05.2919) Kapitel 2: Die Violette Festung Hagathas Plan ist ganz einfach … erst stiften wir in den Straßen Chaos und dann überwältigen wir die Wachen von Dalaran mit Zähnen, Klauen, Zaubern und … Gnomen? Ein ordentlicher Bösewicht macht sich allerdings nie selbst die Hände schmutzig – es wird an den angeheuerten Handlangern liegen, die Violette Festung aufzubrechen und die dort eingesperrten Gefangenen auf die arglosen Verteidiger von Dalaran loszulassen! Niemand weiß, wie sich diese wütenden Wildtiere und gemeingefährlichen Gefangenen verhalten werden, wenn sie in die Freiheit entlassen werden. Vielleicht schlagen sie sich sogar auf die Seite eures Gegners! Zu Beginn jedes Matches in der Violetten Festung erscheint ein zufällig ausgewählter, eingesperrter Diener auf jeder Seite des Spielbretts. Diese Diener versuchen im Laufe der Partie auszubrechen, und jeder Zug bringt sie näher an die heiß ersehnte Freiheit. Stärkere Diener benötigen auch mehr Züge, bevor sie auf ihren Gegner einprügeln können. Kapitel 3: Die Straßen von Dalaran Dank der Hilfe von König Togwaggel, Hagatha und ihren Lakaien seid ihr in die Bank von Dalaran eingebrochen und habt die gefährlichen Gefangenen der Violetten Festung befreit. Madame Lazul hat in die Zukunft geblickt und gesehen, dass bei der Umsetzung ihres gewagten Plans alles von den Handlangern der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. abhängt. Es liegt an den angeheuerten Halunken, die Straßen ins Chaos zu stürzen, die Händler und Stadtbewohner abzulenken und Ü.B.E.L. genügend Zeit zu verschaffen, diesen dreisten Coup abzuziehen! Beim Kampf in den belebten Bezirken der Stadt werdet ihr wahrscheinlich nicht viel Spielraum haben. Die Straßen von Dalaran sind vollgestopft mit den Karren unzähliger Händler für wertvolle Waren – also haben auf jeder Seite des Spielbretts nur vier Diener Platz! Macht also das meiste aus dem engen Schlachtfeld und vergesst nicht, dass euer Gegner mit denselben Problemen zu kämpfen hat! Und wer ist mit von der Partie? * Kriziki - Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass Kriziki die Stadtbewohner ablenkt, hat Lazul ihr das versprochen, wovon alle Arakkoa träumen – das Fliegen! Diese gefiederte Ganovin wird alles in ihrer priesterlichen Macht Stehende tun, um die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. zu unterstützen und ihren Platz in den Lüften über Azeroth zurückzuerlangen. * Käpt'n Eudora - Wenn man sich zum Herzen einer Stadt durchkämpfen will, sollte man immer eine Schurkin mit dabeihaben. Lazul hat dieser Piratenkapitänin der Vulpera Reichtümer versprochen, die ihre wildesten Träume übersteigen. Dafür muss sie ihr nur Dalaran auf dem Silbertablett servieren … Hearthstone: Kapitel III von Der große Coup – Straßen von Dalaran (22.05.2019) Kapitel 4: Die Schattenseite Die Schatzkammer ist ausgeräumt, die Gefangenen der Violetten Festung wurden befreit und in den Straßen von Dalaran herrscht Chaos. Es ist Zeit, das große Finale für den teuflischen Plan der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. vorzubereiten – die ganze magische Stadt selbst zu stehlen! Ihr müsst euch nur vorher für Bombenmeister Bumm um etwas Ungeziefer kümmern … Bombenmeister Bumm hat alles, was er braucht, um seinen Plan ins Rollen zu bringen. Ihr, die angeheuerten Handlanger, müsst nur das eklige Ungeziefer der Schattenseite lange genug beschäftigt halten, damit er seine garantiert sicheren und gründlich getesteten Raketen an der magischen Stadt anbringen kann. Und dann: ABFLUG! Die Kanäle sind randvoll mit allen Arten von Schlamm, Glibber, Gas, Flüssigkeiten und Schleim gefüllt, passt also auf, wo ihr hintretet … und haltet vielleicht am besten die Luft an. Diese unappetitlichen Umstände haben den Bewohnern im Untergrund ziemlich zugesetzt. Angriff und Leben aller in der Schattenseite ausgespielten Diener werden vertauscht. Wählt sie also mit Bedacht! Und wer ist mit von der Partie? * Herr Chu - ein Pandarenkrieger und Leibwächter der Schwarzmarkthändler hat einen mächtigen rechten Haken, macht euch also lieber nicht über seine Frisur lustig. * Zimperlicht - Druiden gibt es in allen denkbaren Formen. Und für Zimperlicht, eine der seltenen Kobolddruidinnen, gehören dazu auch Ratten, Schildkröten und Igel. Bombenmeister Bumm verlässt sich darauf, dass diese gerissene Gestaltwandlerin die Kanäle lange genug freihalten kann, bis er seine Raketen zündet. Hearthstone: Passt auf, das ist der Plan: Kapitel IV von Der große Coup (29.05.2019) Kapitel V: Zitadelle der Kirin Tor Das Ziel ist zum Greifen nah! Jetzt muss nur noch ein einziges Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt werden, dann gehört die Stadt der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L: die Meistermagier höchstpersönlich, die Anführer der Kirin Tor. In der magischen Stadt Dalaran herrscht höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Jetzt, da die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. direkt vor ihrer Tür steht, haben die mystischen Meister der Kirin Tor die mächtigsten Verteidiger von Dalaran im Turm versammelt, um euch aufzuhalten … was immer dafür nötig ist. Der Weg bis zur Spitze des Turms ist lang, also macht euch in diesem Kapitel von Der große Coup bereit für vier zusätzliche Begegnungen! Und wer ist mit von der Partie? * Tekahn - Niemand weiß genau, wie der Hexenmeister Tekahn zur Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. kam, aber eines ist sicher: Dieser titangeschmiedete Tol'vir ist wild entschlossen, Dalaran für Erzschurke Rafaam zu erobern, und dafür ist ihm jedes noch so schändliche Mittel recht. * Gustav - Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie Karl angetan haben! Der ehemals verschollene Rekrut der Silbernen Hand ist bei der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. untergekommen. Jetzt ist er bereit, an jedem Rache zu üben, der möglicherweise am unrühmlichen Ende seines Waffenbruders beteiligt war. Hearthstone: Passt auf, das ist der Plan: Kapitel V von Der große Coup – Zitadelle der Kirin Tor (04.06.2019) Galerie Arch-Villain Rafaam RoS2.jpg|Erzbösewicht Rafaam Captain Eudora RiseOfShadow.jpg|Käpt'n Eudora (Freihafen, Das Kapitänskomitee) Dr. Boom, Verschwörung der Schatten.jpg|Doktor Bumm Tekahn RiseOfShadow.jpg|Tekahn (Tol'vir Hexenmeister) Trade Prince Gallywix, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Handelsprinz Gallywix (Bilgewasserkartell) Millificent Manasturm, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Millificent Manasturm (Gnomeningenieur) Vessina Shaman, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Vessina (Sethrak Schamanin) Der Große Coup: Diener Aranasi Broodmother RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Aranasi Brutmutter Catrina Muerte RiseOfShadow.jpg|Catrina Muerte (Tag der Toten) Cyanigosa, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Cyanigosa (Blauer Drache) Bronze Dragon RiseOfShadow.jpg|Bronzedrache Drustvar Horror RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Drustvarschrecken (Weidenkonstrukt) Acornbearer RiseOfShadow.jpg|Eichhornträgerin (Trolldruide) Erekem, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Erekem (Arakkoa) Gryphon RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Greif (Reittier) Ichoron, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Ichoron (Wasserklagegeist) Lavanthor, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Lavanthor (Kernhund) ManaReservoir RiseOfShadow.jpg|Manaspeicher (Arkanelementar) Moragg, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Moragg (Betrachter) Nozari RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Nozari (Bronzener Drachenschwarm) Shadowy Figure RiseOfShadow.jpg|Schattenhafte Gestalt (Gesichtsloser) Shimmerfly RiseOfShadow.jpg|Schimmerfalter (Motte) Teufelshund RiseOfShadow.jpg|Teufelshund (Dämon) Treant RiseOfShadow.jpg|Treant Zuramat der Vernichter, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Zuramat der Vernichter (Leerenfürst) Imp RiseOfShadow.jpg|Wichtel (Dämon) Der Große Coup: Die Verteidiger von Dalaran Chefkoch Nomi RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Chefkoch Nomi (Kochkunst) Archmage Kalec RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Erzmagier Kalec Erzmagier Vargoth RoS Dalaran Heist.png|Erzmagier Vargoth Jepetto Joybuzz RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Jepetto Spaßbrumm (Die Wunderwerke) Kalecgos RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Kalecgos (Blauer Drachenschwarm) Khadgar RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Khadgar Sunreaver Warmage RiseOfShadow.jpg|Kriegsmagier der Sonnenhäscher Leutnant Sinclari, RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Leutnant Sinclari (Menschenmagier) Vereesa Windrunner RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Vereesa Windläufer Gegenstände Thoridal the Stars Fury RiseOfShadow.jpg|Thori'dal, Furor der Sterne Externe Links * https://playhearthstone.com/de-de/expansions-adventures/rise-of-shadows/ * https://playhearthstone.com/de-de/blog/22927025 * https://blizzard.gamespress.com/de/Rise-of-Shadows-Press-Kit-75574 Quellen * Hearthstone: Ankündigung: Macht euch bereit für die Verschwörung der Schatten! (14.03.2019) * Hearthstone: Verschwörung der Schatten (Offizielle Communityseite) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hearthstone Kategorie:Dalaran Kategorie:Verschwörung der Schatten